Solve for $z$, $ \dfrac{2z - 5}{4z + 4} = \dfrac{1}{9} $
Solution: Multiply both sides of the equation by $4z + 4$ $ 2z - 5 = \dfrac{4z + 4}{9} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $9$ $ 9(2z - 5) = 4z + 4 $ $18z - 45 = 4z + 4$ $14z - 45 = 4$ $14z = 49$ $z = \dfrac{49}{14}$ Simplify. $z = \dfrac{7}{2}$